Violet Beauregarde
' Violet Beaurgarde '''is an extremely rude gum chewing girl and who was the second one to be eliminated from Charlie Bucket and the rest of the group from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Plot When Violet heard of the Wonka Golden Ticket search, she let off the gum and switched to Wonka bars instead. After she found one of the tickets, she went right back to gum. Violet explains that she chewed one piece of gum for "Three Months Soiled!", and that was a world record. As Violet figured out that one of the five kids that visits Wonka's Factory will win a special prize at the end of the tour, she claims that kid was going to be her, as she says, "Because I'm a Winner!". As she along with Charlie Bucket and the rest of the bullies visit Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, when they entered the Inventing Room Wonka shows the kids his new invention. A three course dinner chewing gum piece. When Violet realizes it's a piece of gum, she claims it's her kind of gum. She puts the three course dinner gum in her mouth and starts chewing it (ignoring Wonka's warnings). As the gum gets to the third course, a blueberry pie, her Mom and everyone else notice that Violet's nose was turning indigo and then it spreads all over her head and body and Wonka gets down. Violet stares at her fingers for a few seconds until she notices her tracksuit is turning a darker shade of blue. She feels her stomach expand as the rest of her tracksuit becomes stained. Next, her butt inflates, and she turns her head to look at it. Once she looks back towards everyone else, she steps back a few inches as her belly bulges out of her clothes. Violet's eyes then turn blue and her cheeks fill up with juice. Eventually Violet's head and arms and legs get sucked into the rest of her rapidly growing body. When she stops inflating, she is at least ten feet tall, with her giant belly bulging out of her shirt. The Oompa Loompas send Violet to The Juicing Room and they had to squeeze all the juice out immediately. As she leaves the factory along with the other three bullies, she is back to her normal size, but is blue and is flexible. Violet is happy with her new found flexibility, but her mother is not, coldly stating ''Yes but you're blue." Relationships '''Mrs Beauregarde - '''Mrs Beauregarde is Violet's mother. Violet seems to have a good relationship with her mother because she always encourages Violet to win. However, this changes when Violet remains permanently blue. '''Veruca Salt - '''Violet doesn't like Veruca because she's afraid that she will win the contest so she pretends to be Veruca's "best friend". '''Charlie Bucket '- She was rude to Charlie Bucket, and called him a loser when grabbing a caramel apple when she was the loser. Willy Wonka - Violet does seem to respect Willy Wonka as she hugged him. But she didn't listen to him when he told her to spit out the gum and went on and saw the consequence (Blew up into a ginormous blue-berry). Trivia * When Violet became a blueberry, she is far bigger than in the original movie. * Throughout the movie, Violet never interacted with Augustus, Grandpa Joe, the parents of the kids or Mike. * Violet stores her used up gum in her right ear. * Violet has a best friend whom she beat a record named Cornelia * Violet wears a shiny puffer coat, just like her mom. Category:Movie Bullies Category:Live Action Bullies Category:Bully Girls Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Fighters Martial Artists Category:Child Bullies Category:Female Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Fibbers